Морин Браун
'Морин Браун''' была поклонницей группы Саймона, которая была Обращена в вампира и кратко была связана с кланом вампиров Нью-Йорка. Биография Ранняя жизнь Морин была лучшей подругой Вики,PrettyWhenYouBlog на Tumblr. которая была младшей кузиной музыканта Эрика Хиллчерча. В какой-то момент, Морин стала большой фанаткой группой, в которой состоял Эрик, и особенно их басист, Саймон Льюис. Она восхищалась им издалека и таила к нему чувства, ее влечение перераставшее в помешательство. Она ходила на большинство их концертов в основном чтобы видеть его. Морин даже брала украденные снимки Саймона и говорила всем что он - ее парень.Город Падших Ангелов Столкновение с вампиром Во время концерта группы 16 октября, 2007 в Баре Альто, Морин отправилась за кулисы чтобы увидеть Саймона, который ушел со сцены посреди песни. Она сделала снимок с не в своем уме Саймоном. Незнамо для нее, Саймон был новообращенным вампиром с неполным контролем над его нуждами. Когда Морин приблизилась к голодному Саймону, она была укушена и могла быть опустошена, и убита, если бы не вмешательство Джордана. В тот момент, Морин уже была без сознания. Джордан посадил ее в такси и отправил домой, где она проснулась не помня что случилось, кроме того что она потеряла сознание и думая что упала в обморок при Саймоне, премного к ее смущению. Некоторое время спустя, Саймон получил письмо, в котором говориться чтобы он отправился по определенному адресу или они перережут его девушке глотку. Саймон, разволновавшись позвонил Изабель Лайтвуд, Майе Робертс и Клэри Фрэй, думая что одна их трех могла быть девушкой из письма. Узнав что они были в порядке, он успокоился, думая что это все было шуткой. На следующий день, Саймон был шокирован статьей в газете, показывающую мертвую Морин, запиханную в мусорку с перерезанным горлом. Он понял что она была той девушкой из письма, потому что постоянно твердила всем что таковой является. Когда она появляется пред Саймоном, он узнал что Морин была Обращена в вампира Камиллой Белкорт. Она отводит Саймона в место, где Лилит хотела использовать его чтобы воскресить ее сына по крови, Себастьяна Моргенштерна. Королева мертвых Морин После поражение Лилит, Морин ушла и в открытую начала убивать. Это довело Прэтор Люпус отправить одного из агентов, Ника, остановить ее, но он был убит, предположительно самой Морин. В конце, Морин присутствовала на старой станции метро, где Камилла Белкорт встречалась с Алеком Лайтвудом, сказав ему что убила Камиллу и теперь стала главой клана вампиров Нью-Йорка.Город Потерянных Душ Морин, в качестве лидера клана, позволяла членам клана открыто убивать, в то время как отправляла некоторых из них чтобы поймать Саймона, который позже сбежал в Идрис с помощью Рафаэля. Оказалось что она подвергалась психическим пыткам от рук Лилит и Камиллы, перед тем как Обратиться в вампира, что привело ее разум к разрушительному состоянию. В конечном счете, Лили Чен, одна из поверенных клана, вступила в заговор с Майей Робертс, в то время лидером стаи оборотней Нью-Йорка, чтобы убить Морин и остановить ее необдуманные действия; в то время как большинство членов клана были ею довольны, некоторые видели что ее поведение плохо скажется на их виде. Майя согласилась присоединиться к Морин против Сумеречных Охотников чтобы заставить ее выпить крови Майи и заключить сделку. Однако, в крови Майи была святая вода и Морин превратилась в пыль, но не перед тем как проговорить свои последнее слово, "Мама". Затем Лили переняла лидерство в клане.Город Небесного Огня Морин с тех пор была известна как порочная королева вампиров.История выдающихся Сумеречных Охотников и обитателей Нижнего Мира В декабре 2009 Саймон под влиянием воды из Озера Лин галлюцинировал и видел людей, которых он знал, когда проходил через «Тоннель любви» на борту лодки. Это включало Морин, которую он вспоминал с чувством вины, несмотря на то, что не полностью помнил ее. Находясь в галлюциногенном путешествии, придуманная Морин прыгнула в воду, заставив Саймона выбрать между спасением ее - чтобы компенсировать, по-видимому, частичную ответственность за ее смерть - или Клэри. Саймон заметил, как Клэри плывет по реке, и прыгнул в нее, решив спасти ее, так как он понял, что сценарий вокруг него не реален, и что Морин мертва.Испытание огнем Характер и привычки thumb|220px Морин когда-то была болтливой девушкой которая была влюблена в Саймона и следила за ним. Хотя после Обращения, Морин стала неустойчивой и необузданной, убивая примитивных чтобы облегчить свою жажду человеческой крови. Она так же в каком-то роде сошла с ума, считая клан вампиров Нью-Йорка своим королевством, а себя Королевой, даже приказав своим подчиненным похитить Саймона чтобы разодеть его и сделать своим принцем. Внешность Саймон описывает Морин как маленькую ростом, с большими глазами, костями как у птички и очень бледные блондинистые волосы, которые каскадом ниспадали на ее плечи. Когда они впервые появилась как вампир при Саймоне, ее лицо было смертельно белым с накрашенными красными кругами на ее скулах. Она красила свои губы в темно-розовый, что выглядит как будто она раскрасила их маркером. Появления * Город Падших Ангелов * Город Потерянных Душ * Автоответчик Магнуса Бейна * Город Небесного Огня * Горечь на языке Галерея КД Цветы, Морин.jpg|Черная роза - Помешательство КД Грехи, Чревоугодие.jpg|Семь смертных грехов - Чревоугодие Таро Руны 9.jpg|Карта таро Кодекс Морин.png Интересные факты * Хотя Морин было четырнадцать лет, она выглядела моложе и все еще утверждала что ей шестнадцать. * Морин была заинтересованна в фотографировании и видеографии, так же как хотела стать режиссером документальных фильмов, в основном о группах и музыке.PrettyWhenYouBlog вступительный пост Она так де занималась вязанием, футболом и пианино, и была скаутом, но слишком стесительной чтобы собирать много денег продавая печенье. * Какое-то время, Морин следила за Саймоном и его друзьями. Она часто делала снимки и видео с ними и постила их на своей Tumblr страничке (возможно управляемым Кассандрой Клэр или другими сотрудниками)."[Есть у одного из персонажей ГПА."], Кассандра Клэр на Twitter."Коварный пост", блог-пост Морин Джонсон (архив) * Морин была названа в честь автора Морин Джонсон, которая является подругой Кассандры Клэр и которой также очень нравится Саймон. По словам Кэсси, "Морин хотела быть в книгах как персонаж который любил Саймона, и она хотела серьезно пошутить над Морин Джонсон", и "энтузиазм ее истории появился позже".Tumblr В&О с Кассандрой Клэр"She wanted to be a Simon fan in the books so I wrote her in." Cassandra Clare on Twitter Примечания en:Maureen Brown de:Maureen Brown es:Maureen Brown fr:Maureen Brown pt-br:Maureen Brown Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи Города Падших Ангелов Категория:Персонажи Города Потерянных Душ Категория:Персонажи Города Небесного Огня Категория:Вампиры Категория:Погибшие персонажи Категория:Клан вампиров Нью-Йорка